


baby fever

by princess_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_writes/pseuds/princess_writes
Summary: ( I suck a titles I'm sorry.) One shots revolving around pregnant becaImplied gp Aubrey  if you Dont like it please Dont read it but feedback is always welcome.





	baby fever

"Aubrey Leanne Posen I swear to-" beca let's out a loud sob her hand clenching around her swollen stomach, beca's loud sob caused Aubrey to remove the phone from her uttering a quick 'be there soon before hanging up.

"Shes going to be here becs, she would never miss the birth of her daughter." Beca just tightened her grip on Chloe's hand using the other to wipe her tears away. "Stacie will be here soon too and the Bella's will be here after to meet the little legacy"  by now the contraction was over and beca's tears were sad tears not 'holy fuck this hurts' tears. 

 

Meanwhile at Aubrey's firm.....

"I Dont give a damn if they requested me I'm leaving now! My wife is in labor and I'll be dammed if I miss the birth of my little girl." 

"Miss Posen...I understand your predicament but they are paying a pretty penny for you to assist them in court."

"Goodbye Kate." Aubrey had grabbed her keys and coat and was already on the way to the door, she threw up a hand in goodbye to her assistant. Kate just sighed and smiled shaking her head.

"Good luck with the baby! I want pictures!" 

_____

"She's not coming Chlo.." Beca sobbed louder, her mood swings were giving Chloe whiplash she was just laughing at Stacie's joke. 

"Of course she's coming pipsqueak, Aubrey loves you and wouldn't miss it for the world." Stacie had switched positions with Chloe and was now holding beca's hand gently running her hands through the brunette's hair.

"She'snotcomingshehatesmeandillhavetobeasinglemother" her words ran together as she clenched her teeth another contraction coming on, fifteen minutes apart now.

"I'm here! I'm here" Aubrey ran into the room out of breath, she was bent over trying to catch her breath gratefully taking the water from Chloe.  "I am so so sorry baby, I'm here now.." Beca didn't speak her death grip on Stacie's hand becoming tighter causing the tall brunette to flinch fighting the instinct to take her hand back. 

"How many minutes apart?"

"Ten Bree, thank god your here I think she's breaking Stacie's hand.." Aubrey quickly took beca's right hand prompting the girl to let go of stacie and grip onto her. 

"I can't believe I let you do this to me. Next time its your turn." Beca's teeth where tightly pressed together her eyes watery but tears hadn't fallen.

"Baby I can't have kids remember?"

"Then we'll get a fucking surrogate." Aubrey opened her mouth to protest but a look from Stacie told her that wasn't the best idea. 

"I love you" she kissed beca's forehead brushing the hair out of her face. 

"I love you too Bree" and just like that all the tension left beca's shoulder, her grip relaxed and her teeth unclenched.

"I swear Aubrey's fucking magic, I said that and I got hit." Stacie grumbled flexing her hand. 

__________

"Its a girl" 

"I know its a fucking girl remember ultrasounds exsist." Beca glared at the doctor in her opinion she was an idiot and holding her baby captive in her arms.  "Can I have her now?"  She was sore and she was tired and tired beca was a snippy beca. Aubrey had to leave so they could check out her hand because beca was sure she broke the poor blonde's hand. 

"Of course Mrs. Posen" she laid the baby in beca's arms the exact moment Aubrey walked in, cast free. 

"Is that?" 

"Nope its a random child from the nursery, yes its yours." Stacie rolled her eyes and didn't move from her spot behind beca watching the tiny human interact with her mother.

"No need for the attitude." Aubrey moved next to Chloe on beca's left side, beca looked up a smile threatening to split her face. "She's got your eyes." The baby did in fact have Aubrey's eyes and her wisps of blonde hair. 

"Hopefully our next child will be a mini you" 

"I love you Bree.." 

"I love you too baby." 


End file.
